Strange But True
by Fiyeraaron
Summary: He didn't originally want their help, but he has to admit, they sure made the process a hell of a lot funnier.
1. Beginning

"Hello."

The two friends turned to look at the man, their confused looks turning to smirks as they saw his formal demeanour. They were sat in the Musain, it was an early Tuesday morning and they were discussing Gavroche's latest cause of detention.

"Why, hello there, good sir. Would you care to take a seat?"

Enjolras glared at Courfeyrac, his mocking tone not helping the blond's tense mood, taking a seat across from the two of them tersely. He was not in the mood for games, and he really just wanted to get this over and done with.

"Well?" Combeferre prompted his friend, sitting up a little straighter.

"I need to ask you both a question."

Combeferre and Courfeyrac glanced at each other before tuning back to Enjolras, nodding their heads in unison at him.

"Well, after some careful deliberation, I have come to the decision that you two are the most suitable people to ask in terms of this subject. Your two personalities can give me a wider range of opinions on what to do and how to go about it, and-"

"Enjolras, just tell us what you want and save us the lecture. Please." Courfeyrac sighed, an amused glint in his eye.

"Is something troubling you, Enjolras?" Combeferre gently said, taking a more caring approach.

"It's not really a problem. In fact, it is actually a more opportune time than most others, reinstating my need for it to be perfect."

"What?"

"Éponine and I have been together for a while now, two years tomorrow, actually, did you know that? I can still remember when I asked her on our first date. When we sat next to the lake and I prepared a picnic, I even made her favourite cookies, and she ate all of them, which was a very good sign. Just from that fact alone I should have known our relationship would last the test of time."

The pair looked at the blond man confusedly, waiting for him to go on.

"What?" Courfeyrac said.

"Yes?"

Combeferre looked at his friend levelly. "Look, Enjolras, we need you to tell us what you wanted to talk to us about."

"Oh, oh, yes, of course."

Still, nothing.

"Enjolras, do you not want to tell us?"

"It's not that I don't want to tell you. The whole reason I came here was to tell you, ask for your opinion, and see another person's perspective. However, right now, I'm finding it difficult to say."

"Okay..." Courfeyrac looked at Combeferre.

"Okay. Um- well, how about we try and narrow the options down due to the things you've spoken about, yes?"

"That seems to be a plausible idea." Enjolras nodded at his friend.

"Good, okay. So, is this about Éponine?" Combeferre ventured.

Enjolras nodded firmly.

"And it's about your relationship with her?" Courfeyrac asked.

Another nod.

"Is it a bad thing?"

"No. It's a very good thing, in terms of-"

"No, okay, Enjolras, we don't need another explanation." Courfeyrac stated, his eyes becoming alarmed.

"What is it about your relationship that you would like to change?"

"Well, I think it is time that Éponine and I advanced in our relationship."

"In what way?" Combeferre eagerly said, he was finally getting somewhere and he didn't want to let it come to a standstill again.

"In a sexual way?"

Enjolras' face reddened dramatically at Courfeyrac's comment. Combeferre sighed, he should have known that he would say something like that.

"What? No! I mean, we already- we don't need- you just-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. You already did the deed." He cut off. "Well done for that, actually. Because, honestly, I didn't know you had it in you. You finally grew a pair and seduced dearest 'Ponine. You'll have to tell me how you did that. Because, I'm just saying, I would totally-"

"Enough!" Combeferre saw Enjolras' face reddening even further, and he knew that this time it wasn't from embarrassment, Combeferre had seen Grantaire get a blow to the cheek from talking indecently about Éponine, he didn't want Courfeyrac to join the club. "Enjolras, do you want to move up in the status of your relationship with Éponine?"

"Yes! Exactly that!"

"So, what you're saying is that you want to ask Éponine to marry you?"

Enjolras looked around, panicked. "Don't say it so loud!"

"Enjolras, the only other person here is Grantaire, and he's been asleep behind the bar counter since three AM this morning." Courfeyrac said.

"Well, that's beside the point. What about if there had been people here? Word could have gotten around fast."

"Yes, but Enjolras, nobody is here."

"But people could have been here."

"Enjolras, we're the only- we-", Combeferre sighed, "you know what? No. I'm not going to get into this."

"But-"

"No. Enjolras, do you want to ask Éponine to marry you?"

He glared at Enjolras when he took a deep breath in, the blond obviously preparing for a lecture on the hypothetical idea of people being around them. Instead, he sank in his chair and sighed. "Yes."

"Okay, and what would you like us to help you with?"

"I don't know what to do."

"In terms of what?" Courfeyrac added in.

"Everything. The ring, what to say, what to wear, where to do it. Everything."

"Okay, we will help." Combeferre smiled at his friend.

Enjolras sat straighter in his chair.

"I'm glad you've come to that conclusion, you took enough time to make up your minds."

Courfeyrac's mouth dropped open, and Combeferre closed his eyes in resignation.

/

plot bunny hit me at college. Had to get it out there.

come on, I don't own it.


	2. Planning

Courfeyrac had never done this before. He'd never asked a girl to marry him, he was more of a free spirit. Not that he didn't understand why Enjolras was doing this, Éponine and him made a great couple and he appreciated how she managed to calm him down and consequently make Les Amis do less work. But, still, he wasn't an expert in this area.

But he knew enough to take charge in his new little project. He was currently in the midst of coming up with a super cool name to call their planning sessions. Operation Tie The Marble Man Down is high on the list. He had already called their first meeting, gotten a whiteboard prepared, and dug out his vast collection of coloured marker pens. Brainstorming and spider diagrams were key in the planning process, and they had to get it right.

He was now staring at the two other boys, both of them sat on his sofa as he stood in front of them and waited for them to give ideas. So far, the night had been unsuccessful.

"Well?"

"Courfeyrac, I asked for your help so you could tell me what to do. I wouldn't have asked for your help if I had ideas myself." Enjolras said flatly, setting his red marker pen onto he table in front of him.

"Do you have any ideas, Courfeyrac?" Combeferre asked, pushing his glasses up a little.

"Of course I have ideas, Combeferre." Courfeyrac turned and started sprawling the project name on the whiteboard. "What I was thinking is that we should do it in steps. A simple process should make this the easiest proposal ever."

"Okay. Elaborate." Enjolras said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "That's a horrible name for this proposal."

Courfeyrac ignored him. "We should do it in stages. Then, you won't get confused with the way things should go, and you can have a fool proof plan that Éponine can't say no to!"

"Carry on."

"Stage one: time and date." Courfeyrac said as he wrote it quickly on the whiteboard. "We need to figure out any significant dates that could make the proposal even more special. This will tell her that you remember things about your relationship, showing how committed you are, persuading Éponine to say yes."

"He's thinking too much into this." Combeferre whispered to Enjolras, the blond nodding in return. They both looked cautiously at Courfeyrac, who was busy writing on the board.

"Stage two: location. Similar to stage one, we need to find some place that holds a resemblance to your relationship, somewhere important."

"Courfeyrac, slow down."

"Stage three: speech. Arguably the most important stage, the speech shows how much you love and cherish Éponine, and is a catalyst to the inevitable acceptance of your proposal." Courfeyrac was writing the stages I'm different colours, and, although he was writing at an incredibly fast pace, he was managing to make it look neat and orderly.

"Stage four: the ring. Now, I'll help you with this, but the ring is going to be on her hand forever, it's got to mean something. Also, if it's ugly, she's gonna decline the proposal just because of that, so it has to be a nice ring." He included a quick sketch of a silver ring with a large diamond on, and a label that says 'sexy- ass ring'.

"Stage five: the proposal. I'm not even going to stress the importance of this stage, we'll need all night, and I doubt you'll understand it anyway." He muttered most of it to himself, finally putting the cap on his last marker pen.

"Great. Any questions?"

Courfeyrac looked at the two friends, looking confused at their startled and cautious faces. They hesitantly shook heir heads at him, neither of them moving anything except their heads.

"Good. Our next meeting will be tomorrow. We will start to plan stage one."

Enjolras and Combeferre smiled, got up and left the house silently, leaving the frazzled and excited man alone with his marker pens.

okay, I've already wrote the whole story, so I'm just gonna update this story really quickly. It'll all be up by tomorrow night.

I don't own Les Mis, okay? It's like it's taunting me now.


	3. Stage One

"Are you being serious?"

Courfeyrac was about to kick Enjolras out of his apartment. The leader of the revolution, the brave Apollo, could not think of one significant date for him and Éponine.

"Yes. Éponine and I just don't pay much mind to such trivial matters." Enjolras shrugged.

"Okay, okay, okay." Courfeyrac mumbled to himself, standing up and pacing around the room. "When did you first get together?"

Enjolras seemed to ponder this for a while. "It was cold outside."

"Oh, for the love of God." Combeferre groaned, his palm hitting his forehead.

"We were sat in my apartment- well, I guess, it's ours now, and we were watching some crappy Christmas movie."

"So, it was... December?" Courfeyrac prompted.

"Yes, that would explain the Christmas tree in the corner of the room."

Courfeyrac sat in the chair across from Enjolras. "Enjolras, can you remember the date?"

"Christmas time."

The two boys simultaneously groaned.

"Combeferre, he's hopeless. There's no way he's gonna pull this off."

"Never give up hope, Courfeyrac, he managed to get Éponine to date him, after all. That's something."

Courfeyrac honestly did not know what to do. He was planning this whole thing, if Enjolras was not going to cooperate with him, then there was no point in this whole project.

"Okay, Enjolras. When was your first kiss?"

"I don't know."

"First date?"

"Nope."

"First time you did the dirty?"

"Classified information."

"When did she move in to your apartment?"

"Really?" Enjolras dead panned.

Courfeyrac dug his hand through his curls, a feeble attempt to push them out of his face. "Enjolras, do you seriously not remember anything about your relationship? I know more about it than you do!"

"That's not true. I know a lot of things about Éponine!"

"Well? Go ahead."

"I know that her favourite flavour of ice cream is strawberry cheesecake, that her favourite colour is green, and that she hates cats."

Combeferre sighed. "Please tell me that's not all."

"Of course not! I know that she always falls asleep on her side, or that she has a love for Jane Eyre."

"Symbolic dates, Enjolras. We need times and dates."

"What, like the ones you suggested?"

"Yes!" Came Courfeyrac's exasperated reply.

"Yeah, then I don't know."

"You know what, Eniolras? I'm not going to do this. Here I am, trying to help you get married to your beloved, but it seems as though you're not even trying. Every couple has important times in their relationship, and it's only natural to celebrate them! I don't even know what you have been doing for the past few years, because-"

"Twenty-first of October."

"-you're making this whole idea seem- what?"

"Twenty-first of October. That's when we first said 'I love you'."

Silence.

"Oh my god... He's so cute." Combeferre awed.

"See? That's all we wanted. Thank you." Courfeyrac nodded gently and grinned at the blond, who looked like a little boy being praised for a neat drawing.

"You never said I could use that date, I just didn't want you to kick me out." Enjolras smiled, meekly.

"Okay, so. October twenty-first, that's when we'll strike. So, we have...twelve days to get this proposal prepared."

Enjolras grinned happily, while Combeferre had a small sip of his tea, a small smile on his face.

"Sorry for shouting, by the way."

i really just wanna get this whole story up in one, but it makes more sense if it is in different chapters. Ugh.

i don't own the musical or the book.


	4. Stage Two

"Now, Enjolras, I want to make this perfectly clear. It doesn't matter what I say, if you can think of any location where you and Éponine had a special encounter, please tell us. Do you understand?" Courfeyrac said all his words slowly and loudly, ignoring the obvious face of resentment and indignation coming from Enjolras.

"I know, I'm not an idiot." Enjolras gritted out, his teeth clenched together.

"Okay! Let's begin. Combeferre, if you will." Coufeurac sat down is his chair and let the bespectacled man stand up.

"Now, as you may know, during your relationship with Éponine you have been to many places. For example, Marius and Cosette's wedding in Greece. That was quite a special place for you two, was it not?" After letting to blond man nod, he continued, "Yes, and also the Musain. Oh, the amount of times we have seen you two argue and reconcile in there is hilarious. So, Enjolras, as you can see, Les Amis all know some very special places concerning Éponine and your's relationship. Can you think of any more important locations, more private scenes?"

"Yes."

Courfeyrac nodded, taking notes on a small notebook in his hand. "Hmm, good. And could you tell us where those places are, Enjolras?"

"Yes."

Combeferre sat down in the other seat opposite Enjolras. "Continue."

"Okay, well, there was this time when- wait, why is this so formal? It feels like an interview, not a conversation."

"How else are we supposed to get information from you?" Combeferre asked.

"Okay. You known what? I think you're underestimating me here. I have actually thought about my proposal before now. I know where I'm going to do it."

"Please, do tell us." Courfeyrac said with a smile.

"In the park."

Courfeyrac looked aghast. "In the- in the park? Enjolras, no."

Enjolras looked offended. "What's wrong with the park?"

"There are children in the park, Enjolras. Children who run about and yell and would make the proposal an absolute joke!"

"What I think Courfeyrac is trying to say is that maybe the park is too busy. It might be too chaotic and loud for such an intimate moment."

"At night time."

"Why would you go to the park at night time? That's a stupid idea." Once again, Courfeyrac was getting frustrated.

"On the Twenty- first of October, Éponine and I went to the park. We laid down under a tree and looked at the stars. She was looking up at the sky when I just blurted out that I loved her. I didn't mean for it to happen, it wasn't planned and I panicked for the whole five seconds that she was silent. She said it back, and we kissed."

Courfeyrac gaped. Combeferre looked surprised.

"_I_ want to marry him." Courfeyrac whispered.

"Enjolras, we had no idea you were so adorable!" Combeferre gasped.

"You just assume that I'm so heartless, you sometimes forget that I have been with Éponine for quite a while now."

Combeferre smiled. "It's all coming together! You can do it there, and she'll say yes for sure! Oh, it'll be so perfect." Enjolras grinned. "Tomorrow, we'll move onto stage three. Come prepared, but I doubt you'll need help preparing a speech. Anyway, get home to dearest Éponine. Have fun, continue being so cute." He practically shooed the blond man out of the door, shoving his coat into his arms and locking the door. "Oh, I love this job." He looked over at Courfeyrac who was still sat in the same position, his face wondering and his mouth open.

"Why can't I be Éponine?"


	5. Stage Three

"Hello, and welcome to stage three. Now, previous to this meeting, my faithful accomplice, Combeferre, asked you to come prepared. The reason for your prep learning will take place later." He stopped to write the stage name on his whiteboard. "Stage three: probably the most important aspect of the whole proposal. This stage determines whether or not she will say yes, as it will explain how much you want this." He looked at Enjolras. "Do you have any ideas for what to would like to say?"

"While I agree that the speech is important, I think I've got this part covered. As you probably already know, I am a very talented orator. You have all witnessed how well I can use the power of speech, I doubt we need to have a full meeting about it. In fact, I could write one now, if you'd like." At Courfeyrac's raised eyebrow, he opened up his notepad and began scribbling down.

Courfeyrac sat down next to Combeferre and they both stared at the blond. His hand was shaking as he wrote furiously on the paper. He kept writing a few words before instantly scribing them out. They watched in malicious silence for about three minutes as they watched their friend struggle. They knew Enjolras could write speeches, he had done so for every rally they had ever staged, and even some speeches just for the hell of it. However, they knew that he had trouble expressing his romantic feelings, which was terribly amusing to watch as he tried to form them into words. His eyebrows were scrunched and his curls were hanging over his eyes, his left hand scrabbling to move them. They saw his eyes dart up to them as his writing ceased for a moment. Enjolras registered their smirks and looked back down to write a few more words, before stopping and staring at the paper resolutely. He looked up, a mix of resentment and resignation in his blue eyes.

"Finished?" Courfeyrac grinned at Enjolras' glare.

"Let's take a look at it." Combeferre said kindly, his hand outstretched.

Enjolras looked nervous as he handed over the bright red notepad, his hand wavering slightly.

Courfeyrac leaned closer to Combeferre to read the messy writing, reading aloud as he tried to decipher the words. "'Éponine, you set my heart alight like Patria.'" He looked down at the scribbles once again, his head shaking. "That's- that's it?" He looked at Enjolras incredulously. "You took up a whole page of writing and scribbling and intelligible handwriting to write that?"

"It was the best I could do." He looked down. "I don't know what's wrong with me." He shook his head.

"I just- I'm just trying to understand this right now. I thought you said you could write speeches?" Combeferre said, placing the notepad on the coffee table.

"Of course I can write speeches, Combeferre, just not about Éponine."

"And why not? Surely you can think of a way to put your thoughts on Éponine onto paper."

"Apparently not." Enjolras sighed. "This is terrible." He scrubbed a hand over his face.

Combeferre looked at Enjolras. "Can you explain your feelings for Éponine to me?"

"No. I don't know how to explain it."

"Try." Courfeyrac prompted.

"Well, it's like- I don't know, she's everything."

"Carry on." Combeferre softly said.

"She's amazing. Whenever I see or touch or think about anything, I can always find a way to link it with her. Like, for example, my red notebook. She bought me that notebook, and I've used it consistently ever since. Or, I don't know, that lamp. It's tall- bigger than me, in fact- and Éponine doesn't like tall things, as she says they intimidate her, and she always likes to be in control." A smile had made its way onto his face as he took a deep breath. "I love her. I love her so much, I've loved her ever since she walked into the Musain on that cold afternoon in autumn. She loves the cold, almost as much as she loves the night. That's why we usually go out at night, because there's a way that she almost glows in the moonlight, and I love seeing her happy and comfortable and beautiful. Ever since I met her, she has made her way into my life, piece by piece, until she's the only thing that makes sense to me."

Courfeyrac started the clap, his eyes shining. Combeferre wiped at his eyes discreetly, pretending to be pushing up his glasses, joining in with the clap quietly. Enjolras nodded at them, letting them know that he had had enough applause.

"Now, we just need to put that into words." Combeferre said gently, still smiling.

"I can't do that, Combeferre! I can say it, but I can't write down how I feel!"

"Just write down what you just said." Courfeyrac smiled.

"I can't. I tried and I somehow started talking about France. It's almost as though I've come to associate writing speeches with revolution, and cannot shake the tendency when it comes to something as intimate and important as a proposal. What is wrong with me? If I can't even write a proposal speech, how am I gonna write a groom's speech for the wedding? How am I going to be a good husband if I can't even write down how I feel? What if Éponine becomes deaf and the only way I can communicate with her is through text, and I can only write 'I love you more than I love the republic'. I'm screwed!" He was almost red in the face now, its crimson matching his red leather jacket.

"Stop that! You are going to be the best damn husband there ever was. You wanna know why? Because you literally cannot explain how much you love Éponine! There aren't words to describe the love you have for her! Just tell her that and it'll all be okay!" Courfeyrac grinned and watched Enjolras relax, leaning back in the seat.

"So, what you're saying is, I don't need to have a written speech... That I should just wing it?"

"What? No- of course not-"

"Yes, Enjolras. If that's what you would like to do, of course you can just improvise." Combeferre cut in shortly, smiling at Enjolras

"Okay, good. I was panicking for a while there."

"We saw. So were we."

yo. i don't it.


	6. Stage Four

"Here we are, Enjolras, are you ready?" Courfeyrac stopped outside the jewellers, halting the two admittedly less enthusiastic men behind him.

"No." Enjolras said. Honestly, he thinks he could have done this part alone. He only really needed advice from his friends, now it felt like his friends were proposing to Éponine, not him.

"Great. So, I was thinking maybe we could split up, note down rings we think are suitable, then regroup." Courfeyrac walked them into the shop, his face lighting up as he saw all the jewellery. The shop was grand, gold bannisters and white, marble floors. "Okay, Enjolras, you and I will take upstairs, Combeferre you will be situated with the ground floor. Meet back here in fifteen minutes." Courfeyrac nearly ran to the pristine staircase, Enjolras lagging behind, as Combeferre casually strolled around.

Enjolras was picky. Everything had to be orderly and perfect, which is probably why he had unconsciously asked for advice in the first place. So, naturally, he wanted the ring to be perfect too. Éponine deserved the best, and he'd be damned if he didn't give her the best.

He genuinely thought that an engagement ring was a small band of silver that the woman wore, and that was it. However, as he stood and gaped at all the different rings the shop had to offer, he didn't know what to do. What if he screwed it up? What if he chose one that Éponine hated? Surely she wouldn't deny him due to his horrible choice of ring, would she? No, Éponine was too good for that, she wasn't materialistic. But, then again, doesn't the ring symbolise more than just the new engagement? Enjolras didn't know, and, frankly, his head was starting to hurt, so he decided to just get it over and done with.

He started at a big circular desk, a big counter with all the rings under a large glass container. The rings all had diamonds in, all in different shapes and patterns, and Enjolras almost shrieked at how expensive some of them were. Some of them were nice, although that was in his obviously uncultured opinion, some of them were ugly, and some were the down right opposite of Éponine. If he wanted to do this right, after all this effort he had put in, he had to get the right ring. Which blatantly took a lot more thinking and effort than Enjolras had originally thought.

Moving to another counter, he saw that these rings were significantly lower in price, so, he instinctually looked at the rings before him in detail. They looked, albeit, cheaper than the previous rings, but they would be decent enough. There was a particular one that wasn't perfect, but it was elegant and pretty, so Enjolras thought that maybe-

"No."

He jumped at the indignant voice behind him. Startled, he spun around, only to find Courfeyrac standing behind him with a scowl on his face. "Enjolras, if you think I'm going to let you buy that ugly piece of metal for your beloved, you should just walk out of this shop right now." The disappointment and resentment dripping from Courfeyrac's words was palpable.

"No, I'm not going to get this one. I was just checking. I actually, uh- I quite like this one." He almost scrambled over to the previous counter he was at, pointing at a random ring. He closes his eyes quickly and made a silent plea that Courfeyrac wouldn't go ballistic.

"Enjolras, a halo style ring doesn't show Éponine's personality at all. That idea is preposterous, a classic ring style would much better show it. For example, this one-" he pointed at a simple looking ring, with a large diamond in the middle. He opened his mouth again, took a deep breath in, obviously to start lecturing him again.

"Excuse me?"

They both turned to look at a brown haired, blue eyed girl, who looked about eighteen. She was clearly a sales assistant, and she looked almost excited to be talking to them.

"Hi, I couldn't help but notice that you are looking for an engagement ring. Could I be of any help?" She sent a beaming smile to both of them, and Enjolras looked at Courfeyrac to see if they did in fact need help.

"Yes, oh, thank you. This man is hopeless. It's like he's never seen a ring before. I mean, you'd think he would want to get it right for the person he wants to spend the rest of his like with, but, no, not to him." Courfeyrac rambled on, his attention going back to the rings on display.

"Right. Well, do you have any specific ideas?" She looked at Enjolras, who just shook his head casually, and looked away. Honestly, he would do this without needing store help. He's never needed the establishment's help before, he doesn't need it now, even in his hour of need.

"Classical setting. Platinum band, diamond stone." Courfeyrac said automatically, his eyes never leaving the rings.

"Okay, well, we have a great selection of platinum rings here, if you'd like to come this way." She walked over to a different display. There was a large selection of silver looking rings which, Enjolras guessed, were all in a 'classical setting', whatever that meant. He looked over the expanse of the bands, all shimmering under the glass cover. They looked nice, that's for sure, but he wanted something special- something that reminded him of Éponine. She was admittedly different than all the other girls he had ever met, so, naturally, he should give her a ring that signified how much she meant to him, right? However, all the rings he saw were either too flashy- Éponine would kill him if it was too expensive-, too plain- after dating Éponine for such a time he knew that she was anything but boring-, or too utterly not her. That's when he saw it: it was right at the back, and was almost drowned out by the bigger ring in front of it, but it screamed out to Enjolras. It was simple, yet had an elegant look to it, whilst managing to not be too exuberant.

"Have you seen any?" He heard Courfeyrac say to him, but he kept his eyes fixated on the ring, almost as though he would lose it if he let his eyes stray. "Well? Enjolras?" He could vaguely register the saleswoman stood near to them, but only let his eyes flicker to Courfeyrac once.

"That one." He pointed to the ring, and watched as Courfeyrac's eyes lit up and a look of pride and excitement took over his mischievous face. He patted Enjolras on the back, smiling at him brotherly.

"Have you chosen one?" The lady moved closer to them and took a look at the ring they were both in front of. "Oh, lovely choice. Would you like to have a closer look at it?"

"Yes." He heard Courfeyrac say automatically. Nodding along, he smiled at the woman, watching as she reached into the display and brought the ring out, passing it to him.

"Oh, yes, what do you think Enjolras? Is it right?" Courfeyrac looked at the ring, glancing up at him for confirmation.

"Yes. This is the one." He nodded towards the woman, passing it back over to her.

"Great. Now, which one of you would the ring, uh, need fitting for?" She smiled at them.

"...huh?" Courfeyrac said confusedly. Enjolras stared blankly at her, his face matching Courfeyrac's.

"Well, which one of you would be wearing the ring?" Her face grew red, and her smile faltered, before she pushed the smile back onto her face with much greater force.

"What do you mean?" Enjolras looked at Courfeyrac for help.

"Oh, wait, god, you don't think-" Courfeyrac struggled for words, "we- him and I, no-", he motioned between the two of them. The woman's face dropped wholly, and it would have been funny if they weren't so astonished.

Enjolras caught on. "No! We're not- we don't- I actually- uh-", he also struggled with what to say.

"He's getting engaged- not me. He has a girlfriend, it's not me, I'm just their friend, actually." The woman's face had gone totally red now, her smile transforming into a look of fear and worry.

"I am so sorry. I just assumed since you were both here together, and you-" she pointed at Courfeyrac- "were so interested and getting so excited about it, I just thought- I mean, I apologise." She looked genuinely scared of their reactions, her hands clasping together and fidgeting.

Enjolras sighed. "It's okay, apology accepted." He nodded at her awkwardly. "Well..." He trailed off.

"Um, so do you have any measurements for the ring?" She said clearly, flattening her hair out, and smiling largely.

"Well, she isn't here, so-"

"Enjolras, do you have that ring I told you to bring?" Courfeyrac turned to Enjolras and blanched.

Enjolras had received a panicked text from Courfeyrac about half an hour before they were supposed to meet, ordering Enjolras to bring one of Éponine's current rings. Enjolras had walked ominously around their apartment, attempting to discreetly sneak into Éponine's jewellery box and take any ring he could find. It had proved to be a difficult task, but he had succeeded after a couple of stammered conversations with his girlfriend about why he was so interested in her fingers and why he kept looking towards her wooden jewellery case.

"Yes! Yes, I did, actually." He retrieved the small golden ring from his pocket. He had dared great lengths to get it, and he was proud of his work. Courfeyrac stole it from his hand as he held it delicately. He had, in fact, bought Éponine the ring on the day of their one year anniversary. She had almost ran away when she thought he was proposing, adding to the fact why he needed his friend's help so much.

"Good, will this work?" The brown haired boy passed the ring to the woman.

"Yes, this will be fine, thank you."

"Great. Now, we need the ring as soon as possible-"

"Courfeyrac."

"Not now, this is important-"

"Courfeyrac, we forgot about Combeferre."

"Enjolras, shut up, we need to- oh, crap." He turned to Enjolras and gave him a look of pure fear. Courfeyrac looked at the saleswoman panicked. "Can we possibly leave for about five minutes to find our friend?" He gave her a sweet, hopeful smile.

"Of course." She smiled back at them.

They instantly jerked and walked quickly to the stairs. "Okay, if we can't find him, we split up and ask around. But, knowing Combeferre, he's already thought out a rational plan, so we shouldn't really worry. But, oh, god, Enjolras, we're awful friends." As they hurried down the stairs they furiously scanned the bottom floor, their eyes darting around the different people walking around.

Standing where they had instructed him to, Combeferre was positioned at the front entrance, a bored look on his face. His arms were crossed and his legs looked slouched. Courfeyrac hurried towards him, a pensive expression written on his face. Combeferre's facial expressions didn't change when he saw them, instead looking more uninterested, if it was possible.

"Combeferre, we are sor-"

"I have been stood here for about twenty minutes. I have had to shoo three salespeople away who thought I was lost, one of them came and asked me three times. But, I'm hoping that you have purchased a ring, so we can just leave this shop at once." He said it mechanically, as if he had been planning it in his head.

"Actually, we have found the ring, but we haven't bought it yet." Courfeyrac started.

"You have had at least forty minutes, I don't understand why you haven't got it yet." Combeferre's words became increasingly articulated and dictated.

"We were going to buy it, but then we remember that we hadn't met you." Enjolras added in.

"Have you already chosen the ring?" Combeferre sighed.

Enjolras nodded.

"Have you got one of Éponine's rings?"

"We've already given it in." Courfeyrac said.

"There's a lady getting the ring ready upstairs." Enjolras said timidly.

"Give me your credit card." Combeferre said finally.

"Excuse me-?"

"Pass me the card. I will go buy the ring, you two wait outside."

"But, Combe-"

"Give me the card. Wait outside."

Courfeyrac literally spun around and dashed out of the exit, the door swinging behind him. Enjolras reached into his pocket quickly, not daring to meet Combeferre's eyes. He had never seen Combeferre so tempered before, and it was not a pretty sight. He passed he plastic over to the bespectacled man and nodded at him shortly. He then promptly turned around and walked away, never looking back.

As he walked outside, he saw Courfeyrac standing directly next to the door, his face white. He leaned on the wall next to the brown haired boy and faced the road.

"Did you see him? I didn't expect that." Courfeyrac said quietly.

"I know." Enjolras exhaled.

"His eyes, though, they looked deadly."

"Yeah. It was scary."

"Never again are we bringing him engagement ring shopping."

Enjolras gave him a side glance, before choosing to ignore him. He just wanted to leave now.

"Do you think he's still angry?"

"I don't know, Courfeyrac. He's not here, I can't tell."

"Oh. Me neither."

Enjolras rolled his eyes.

"Do you reckon he's got the ring yet?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Courfeyrac coughed.

"Do you think he's talking to the lady?"

"Possibly."

Silence.

"I liked her, she was nice."

"Yes."

Enjolras just wanted to stand and wait in silence. He heard Courfeyrac chuckle.

"Remember the time that she thought we were getting engaged?"

"Yes, I remember it."

Enjolras glared at the street.

"Her face when we told her we weren't getting engaged was hilar-"

"Courfeyrac, we were instructed to stand outside and wait for Combeferre, not to reminisce about what happened ten minutes ago." Enjolras snapped.

"Okay." Courfeyrac nodded timidly.

Enjolras sighed and could see his breath in the air. Éponine always pretended she was a dragon whenever it was cold enough to be able to do this. Then he'd always wrap her in his arms and-

"Hey, do you think it's gonna snow soon?"

Enjolras had had enough. He turned to him.

"I don't know, Courfeyrac. Maybe you should ask Combeferre." He bit out.

"Well, Combeferre isn't here, I can't ask him."

"Oh my god." Enjolras breathed out dejectedly.

Enjolras was getting frustrated. Surely Combeferre must have gotten the ring by now, it had almost been ten minutes. Enjolras' hands were staring to go numb, and he was certain he would seriously damage Courfeyrac soon.

"I'm tired."

"Oh."

Monosyllabic sounds were all Courfeyrac was subjected to now.

Enjolras could vaguely see a large tree in a field acrosst he street. There had been this one time where Éponine had climbed a tree when they were playing hide and seek, and he had almost given up hope on trying to find her. He had called her name, and checked every plausible place he could think of. It wasn't until he had sat under the tree to call her phone and had felt red berried being throw onto his head did he realise where she was. He had immediately smiled and attempted to climb up the tree. He had needed a little help from Éponine, he never claimed to be an expert sportsman, and Éponine had always been better at physical challenges than him. Then, when he got onto the same, thick branch as her, he had leant in and kissed her and whispered to her-

"Hey, Enjolras, what should I ask for this Christmas?"

"Courfeyrac, I swear to god." He gritted out, not even turning to him.

"What?"

"What?" Enjolras pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What do you swear to god?"

"I swear to god that I will punch you in the-"

The door opened next to him, and he almost cried with joy when he saw Combeferre walking out, a small white bag in his hand.

"Thank you, Combeferre! May we go?" Enjolras reached for the bag happily, more than ready to get in his car and drive away.

"Yes?" He said, handing Enjolras his credit card back, a confused smile on his face, all remnants of anger gone.

"Great. See you tomorrow, Combeferre." He ran to his car and darted off down the road.

"What's his problem?" Combeferre asked Courfeyrac.

"I have no idea." Courfeyrac shook his head.

courf is my spirit animal.

I don't own the god damned musical or book


	7. Reassurance

Enjolras was excited. He was going to ask Éponine to marry him. It was the Twentieth of October, and he had chosen to work alone for this next stage. After all, it's not like he was going to have Combeferre and Courfeyrac there with him at the main point. They hadn't initiated a meeting, so he guessed we was to go at it alone. He was ready, he remembered all the things they had planned, and he was an expert orator. It would be fine.

But, then again, as him and Éponine got in their bed for the night, pulling the covers up, Enjolras started to worry. Maybe she wouldn't like the ring, I mean, he was no expert at jewellery, he could have gotten the opposite to what she wanted. Éponine could be picky at times, and he didn't want to have messed up on the symbol of their engagement. Éponine would be furious.

Also, what if she didn't like the way in which he had planned the setting. The first time to say 'I love you' in a relationship was a big deal, right? It was in his mind, and Éponine seemed to have liked it when it happened. The park was where it happened, and it happened on the Twenty- first, so that was where and when he should do it, right? Right? But it was getting cold, what if she just wanted to stay in the house and watch 'Friends' re-runs all night? And how was he going to convince her to come to the park with him? Would she even remember the significance of the date and place? What if she thought it as stupid?

Or maybe she wouldn't like his speech. He had opted to improvise, but Éponine had always found plot holes in his speeches, always questioning him about them. Maybe he should have planned it out- written it down somewhere. His friends had said he should just improvise, but what if that wasn't enough? He liked structure, he was comfortable with structure. But what if he couldn't even explain what he wanted to say? He had struggled to tell his friends, how was he going to make up a speech on the spot with the love of his life sat expectantly in front of him? God, he was screwed!

Or what if- no. It was too scary to even think about. What if she just flat out rejected him because- because it was just him? What if she just didn't want to get married? Enjolras thought they were ready. He sure as hell wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and he thought Éponine would like to spend it with him too. Four years of dating- despite a few rough patches, arguments, and one day break ups- is a long time, almost six years of knowing each other is a lot too. Surely she'd like to marry him. But what if she just wasn't ready? They had spoken about it before, and Éponine had said that she would like to become a wife eventually. She had never specifically said that she wanted to marry him, he had just assumed- oh, god. She didn't want to marry him. This was a dead end plan, there was no way it was going to work. He loved her, and he was ninety- nice percent sure that she loved him as well, but what if that wasn't enough?

The terror in his thoughts must have shown on his face, because she took his hand and smiled confusedly at him. He looked at her, but couldn't shake the utter fear inside him.

"Enj', are you okay?" She squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"You love me, right?" He asked abruptly, watching her face contort into shock.

Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times. "Of course I do, Enjolras. Why would you think I didn't?" She turned to face him fully, and he moved to face her as well.

"I just want you to be really sure, and I need you to tell me the truth." He said softly, squeezing her hand and looking at her intently.

"Enjolras, I love you." She said clearly, keeping eye contact with him while she said it.

He nodded at her, and a small smile made its way onto his face. "I love you, too, 'Ponine."

She smiled back. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He laid down and pulled her with him, turning onto his side and tucking her into his front. "I'm great." He gently assured her.

He was feeling better, but the feel of nervousness was still sat in the pit of his stomach. She loved him, but did she want to marry him? He would have to wait until tomorrow and find out.

He snuggled closer to her, kissed the top of her head, and whispered into her hair, "I love you, Éponine."

so it's all gonna kick off next chapter cuz it's the proposal yo

i don't own it


	8. Proposal

The nerves were still there when he woke up, the feel of Éponine's hair brushing his chin rising him. He looked sleepily down at her, and smiled groggily at her. Her hair was disarrayed and she managed to be beautiful in such a state that would make other women cringe.

"Hey, Monsieur." She smirked at him, giggling as he pulled her into him even further, a joyful smile still plastered onto his face. He chuckled down at her, and looked her in the eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said softly.

She laughed shortly and narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you being so corny?"

He shrugged, a look of happy indifference on his face. "Have any plans for the day, 'Ponine?"

"Not yet, but I'm guessing you have something arranged?" She looked at him through her lashes.

"Perhaps." He leant down to kiss her quickly on the lips. When he pulled back, he looked into her brown eyes earnestly. He kissed her again, this time savouring the feeling. He pulled back and smiled.

"Now, go get dressed."

She reluctantly arose from the bed, turning to him as she did so. "Do I have to wear anything in particular?"

"No, not really. Anything you want is perfect."

She smiled speculatively at him, before walking over to the closet slowly (he didn't miss the deliberate way she swayed her hips seductively as she went).

"_Enjolras, call me back as soon as you can. Today is the day, it needs to be done right."_

_"Enjolras, you have about four hours until it's going to be getting dark, we need to have a conversation about how this will work."_

_"We know that you're probably with Éponine right now, but we need to make sure you know what you're doing."_

_"Half an hour and the sky will be dark, we need you to answer."_

_"Enjolras, answer me right now, I need to make sure you don't screw this up."_

Enjolras rolled his eyes at the voicemails left for him. Did they really have this little faith in him? He didn't need coaching, he was perfectly able. He had spent the day trying to give himself encouragement, he didn't need them two giving him ideas that it would fail. Besides, he was confident, it was going to be a smooth proposal, nothing would go wrong.

Well, that would happen if he could actually think of a way to get them to the park. Should he just ask her to go to the park randomly? Should he make up an excuse as to why they needed to go and sit under that exact tree?

They had been together all day. First, going to the café down the road, then going for a romantic dinner together at a restaurant near to their apartment. Now, however, as they were walking along the road, Enjolras had to think of a way to coax Éponine into the park. What could he say? Should he just come out with it and tell her they need to go to the park? What other reasons were there to go at this time of night? To make sure the wildlife was okay in the cold weather? To ensure there was no antisocial activity taking place? To check on the ducks? The ducks! Éponine loved the ducks.

"Ducks." He hasn't realised what he was doing until he had turned to her excitedly and exclaimed the word.

"What?" She said monotonously.

"Do you- we could- let's, I mean- you like the ducks." He stammered, the smile faltering on his face, as she looked tentatively at him.

"Yes. The ducks are nice." She said slowly, clearly trying to work out what he was talking about.

"Let's go and see them. At the park. Now."

"But it's getting dark-"

"Never mind that, you've got a big coat on, it's fine!" He grabbed her hand and set a faster pace for them as he dragged her in the direction of the park.

"Enjolras, you don't need to run, the ducks will still be there in ten minutes."

"Yes, but ducks fly south for the winter, Ep', wouldn't want to miss them." He didn't dare to look at her, knowing his idea would falter if he did.

He heard her sigh, but noticed her pick up her speed significantly.

They reached the park in record time, thanks to Enjolras' fast walking and motivational phrases. They walked through the mass of trees to get to the small duck pond, finding only three green ducks there.

"Nice." Éponine said, obviously a bit annoyed that they had almost ran there to see that.

"Wanna sit down?" He decided to just jump to the chase, all ideas as to how to initiate it gone. He had gotten her to the park, he had no other courses of action.

"What, here?" She asked, looking down at the cold, muddy floor.

"No, how about- uh, let's sit over there!" He didn't even give her time to look where he was pointing, already grabbing her hand again and taking her to the designated tree.

She almost stumbled as he sat down on the grass, looking at her through the moonlight. She sat down daintily beside him and looked around the park, breathing out and watching her breath in the cold.

Should he just do it? What was he supposed to do? Initiate conversation beforehand, or just go straight in for the proposal? He had never done this before- well, that was blatantly obvious, but he had expected to just know what to do. He should have asked Courfeyrac and Combeferre. Should he just pull the ring out and start the speech? The ring- oh, god. He scrambled around his coat, his hands worriedly checking for the small box, instantly relaxing as he felt it in his pocket, sighing assuredly.

"Are you okay?" He heard Éponine say softly.

He turned to look at her, alarmed at the thought that she might have seen his panic. "What? Yes, yes, I'm fine." He shook his head quickly, giving her a short smile, his breathing quickening up.

"Enjolras, are you sure?" At his confused expression, she continued. "You've been acting weird this past week, and I don't understand why. When I asked the boys, they all said they hadn't seen you much, that you, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac had been spending a lot of time together. You've been really jumpy these past couple of days as well. It's like you're hiding something from me, could you just tell me what is wrong? Because you usually don't keep secrets from me for this long, and it's starting to worry me."

He looked at her astounded, taking her hands and saying softly to her, "No, there's nothing to worry about, Ep'."

"Then what is going on?" She said in a dejected voice, as though she had no idea what to say to him.

He took a deep breath in, and looked directly into her eyes. It was now or never.

"Okay, 'Ponine," he started, "this week has been kind of crazy. I've been really busy, and I know you have too, with work and such. And, yes, I haven't really had a lot of time to talk to Les Amis lately, well, besides those two." He breathed in, watching her nod encouragingly. "Well, I don't know how to do this, so I'm going to just say it like I feel it." Éponine looked almost scared now. "I love you. I love you more than anything or anyone I've ever met. And I sincerely hope you already knew that, since I've been trying to tell you that for the past couple of years. And, I know that you and I have been together for a long time- like, a really long time. And that's been fine with me, you know, we're not like Marius and Cosette, we don't like rushing into things. Hell, I loved you for two years before I finally had the guts to ask you out on a date.

"But, lately, I've begun wanting more." He saw Éponine breath in deeply. "Not physically- we've got that covered, _trust_ me. Not emotionally- you've made me the happiest man alive just by being my girlfriend. But it's just that- I don't want you to just be my girlfriend anymore.

"I know I'm not one for social standings, and I don't care how other people see us and what they think, in fact, I'm totally against that. But it wouldn't be for everyone else. I want to be closer to you, tethered together, for us. I want you to be my wife, Éponine.

"And I swear, Ep', I swear down that I will try to be the best husband possible for you. I know I'm hard to put up with, and I know I'm difficult to love, but you did that. And that means more to me than anything else, that you managed to find a way to accept that I'm not perfect, that I'll never live up to be that fairytale prince most girls want. But I will try, 'Ponine, because to me you are a princess, and you deserve the very best.

"So, Éponine, I love you, please would you do me the absolute honour of becoming my wife?"

He examined her face intently, his eyes darting around ever aspect of her facial expressions, trying to gauge her reaction. She looked shocked, her mouth was contorted into a perfect 'O' shape, and he could swear he saw a glimmer of tears in her eyes. She stayed still for what felt like forever, looking as frozen as a statue. Then she tried to move her mouth, and she let out an unintelligible noise.

He chuckled slightly at her, swallowing hard, and looking at her with an expression of pure hope. "What?"

"Yes." She said simply, her face not changing from the shocked look.

"Yes?" He whispered excitedly.

She seemed to snap out of her trance, and her face changed to a grin as her eyes lit up and she jumped a bit. "Of course, Enjolras, yes!" She laughed happily at him.

She jumped on top of him, and he fell back, his shoulders hitting the cold ground, his arms wrapping around her delicate frame. They laughed together as he rolled on top of her, bracing his arms on either side of her. She laughed up at him, smiling that beautiful smile that he loved so much.

"The ring! Oh, I almost forgot the ring!" He reached into his cost pocket and opened the box, grasping the ring inside and pulling it in between their faces, letting her see the small band. "Do you like it?" He asked hopefully. He was pretty sure that someone had said this was an important part of the proposal, that if she didn't like it, she would reject him. She looked softly at the ring, and she smiled at him.

"Oh, Enjolras, it's beautiful." He smiled at her, slipping the ring onto her left hand gently.

"I love you." He whispered to her, gazing into her eyes.

"I love you, too." She said breathlessly back to him.

He leant down and kissed her, smiling into the kiss, his arms wrapping tightly around her, and he felt pure happiness.

I actually 'awwwwww'ed writing that, and I had to stop and collect myself for a minute

I don't own it


	9. Musain

The Musain was in full swing. Grantaire was staggering around, shouting loudly to Feuilly about how he had apparently not slept in three days. Bossuet and Joly were having a heated conversation about something undoubtedly important, their voices carrying out across the large room. Jehan was sitting with Marius and Cosette, them both dreamily telling him a tale of their latest romantic trip to England. Bahorel had Gavroche on his shoulders as they attempted to reach the jar of cookies that Musichetta had hid from them on the top shelf of the bar, both of the stumbling around happily. It was rowdy, and there was shouting from all directions, even at two o'clock in the afternoon.

However, over in a secluded corner, Courfeyrac and Combeferre sat, staring at the table, quietly talking to each other. They looked a stark contrast to the rambunctious actions of the rest of their friends, as they both sat still and hadn't moved in about an hour and a half. Jehan had gone over to speak to them earlier, but they had just muttered something about the park and he had left shortly after a long silence.

"Do you think he did it?"

"Courfeyrac, I don't know. I honestly don't know."

"Should we call him again?"

"He hasn't picked up on any of the last thirteen times, I doubt he'll pick up now."

"I just don't understand."

"The tension is killing me."

They lapsed into silence again, waiting for any sign from either of the offending couple.

After another fifteen minutes of mindless complaining, the door finally opened, and in walked Enjolras and Éponine casually. They were holding hands, but despite that, they didn't seem to be doing anything out of the ordinary. They simply walked over to where Joly and Bossuet were sitting, and Bahorel was the first one to identify them.

"Hey, Enjolras and Éponine are here!" There was a slight cheer from a couple of the more inebriated Les Amis, and the two sat down at the table.

Courfeyrac and Combeferre's heads snapped towards the couple, their eyes narrowing at them simultaneously. They instantly stood up together, knocking their chairs over in the process, resulting in a large clattering noise, and the hush of Les Amis. Both of their gazes were fixed solely on the couple as they stalked towards them, looking anything but joyous as they walked towards their prey. Enjolras had the decency to look afraid, but Éponine just looked confused, her head darting between the two boys and Enjolras.

They reached the table and stopped, then Courfeyrac spoke into the ominous quiet. "Well?" He directed at Enjolras.

"Yes?" Enjolras swallowed.

"What's wrong?" Éponine dared to ask.

"Well, Éponine, it turns out your _boyfriend_ here does not answer his calls or make any attempt to assure us he had everything under control and that he was fine." Courfeyrac had started taking to Éponine kindly, but during the course of his sentence, his voice had turned deadly, and he had started glaring at the blond.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just didn't need your help anymore." Enjolras shrugged at them.

"Didn't need our help? Enjolras, you had required our help in the process towards it." Combeferre said condescendingly.

"But I managed to do it without your help."

"Managed to do it without-" Courfeyrac started sarcastically, but stopped abruptly. "Wait, you did it?"

"Yes, and I succeeded." Éponine seemed to have caught on, as she nodded along with Enjolras, smiling at them.

Courfeyrac's face turned into a look of excitement, as did Combeferre's, as he grinned at them. "Oh, congratulations! I never doubted him, but he needed some help, but if he managed to convince you, I'm sure I did something right in my teachings." Courfeyrac was mostly talking to himself now, and he was almost jumping about on the spot.

"I'm so excited! When is it? Oh, please let me be in it!" Combeferre exclaimed, joining Courfeyrac in a happy dance.

Enjolras and Éponine both opened their mouths, but were interrupted by a large shout from the back.

"What?" Grantaire said loudly.

The four turned to see the rest of their friends with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"Enjolras and Éponine are getting married." Courfeyrac said quickly. "Oh, but Enjolras, you have to let me be the best man, I put in much more effort than Combeferre!" He stuck his lip out and puffed his chest out like a proud, indignant child.

"What? No! I took the logical side of it, you just yelled at Enjolras."

"That's not true, I-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jehan cut in. "Enjolras proposed, am I correct?" Enjolras nodded. "And Éponine accepted?" Éponine nodded. "So, there is a wedding to be planned and nobody told either me or Cosette?" He looked happy, yet offended at the same time. There was a high pitched squeal that Éponine guessed was from Cosette.

"Well, actually-" Enjolras started.

"So, I think we should start planning as soon as possible-" Jehan started, coming over and attempting to talk to them. However, as soon as he began, everyone else started talking, too, drowning his soft voice out. Courfeyrac and Combeferre talked to Jehan excitedly about wedding plans, almost shouting over the noise.

"Oh! _Éponine_! Let me see!" Cosette grabbed Éponine's hand and gasped at the ring, and began to incessantly chatter to Éponine about something to do with weddings.

Bahorel and Grantaire could be heard letting out yelps of 'woo!' in the background, and Enjolras swears he hears something shatter.

"Enjolras, I have to say, I'm proud." Marius comes and clasps Enjolras on the shoulder, despite Enjolras' look of disgust and condemnation.

"Éponine, is this what you want?" Gavroche comes and asks his sister seriously, looking deep into her eyes and looking for any trace of reconsideration. She nodded at him, smiling. He turned to look at Enjolras, sizing him up. "You hurt her, you die."

Enjolras swallowed. "Yes, sir."

As Gavroche walked away to go and talk to Courfeyrac, Enjolras could see Joly and Bossuet making their way over to him and Éponine. She looked at him, and they smiled at each other, as Enjolras ran his thumb over Éponine's left hand, catching the silver ring as he did so.


End file.
